


Winter

by miracle_june



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_june/pseuds/miracle_june
Summary: You have everything you wished for. But,it wasn't enough. And you don't know how to fill this empty void inside your heart. Maybe that pretty boy, Yang Jeongin would lend you a hand?





	Winter

WINTER

The bell chimed, indicating the arrival of a customer. I sighed and put on a casual smile. Upon straightening up, I made my way towards the counter. “Hello, Sir. What can I get you?” he gave me his order. Ringing it up, I handed him his receipt and gave a small bow. The customer moved towards the end of the counter, waiting for his order. I moved back the preparation area, leaning my back near the sink. “You seem bored today, Mira.” upon hearing the voice of my co-worker, I can’t help but sigh again. “Jisung, why do I even bother with working here---” he gave me a pout while pouring coffee into a cup. I raised both my hands and gave him a flustered look. “That’s not what I mean, I swear. You’re a great friend.” he continued to pout. I scratched my head, “It’s fun to have you here and all, but I really don’t know the purpose of working here. My family is rich and I don’t need to worry about money.” I said bluntly. His childish demeanor vanished after serving the order.

Wiping his hands on the clean cloth beside me, he eyed my expression. “I get it. So, are you quitting?” I looked at my fidgeting fingers, not knowing how to respond. We stayed quiet for a while, his hand grasped my shoulder making me look up to him. A small smile formed on his lips. His familiar squirrel like features made me all warm inside. “I guess you just have to think about what you really want. Okay, babe?” he gave me a reassuring smile and went back inside the kitchen to manage the pastries. The endearment warmed me up more as I look up the ceiling and closing my eyes.

What is it that I really want? I’m attending a well known University here in Seoul. I’m taking up the course I want. My parents are supportive, I don’t have any siblings but Jisung is my childhood best friend, we basically grew up together. He even calls my parents, “Mom” and “Dad”. I have great friends, a chill part time job, awesome parents.

Do I need something else? Do I need more? Would that make me greedy? Wanting more than I need is bad, right? 

Another exasperated sigh escaped my lips.

The sound of the bell warped me back into reality. Collecting my thoughts while adjusting my crumpled apron. The cafe suddenly broke out in murmurs. Getting a bit curious, I walked up the counter and looked over whoever came in. My eyes led me to a tall figure. His fox like face gathering all the attention. His gaze fell to my position, but was caught by a group of people who greeted him. He smiled at them. My heart fluttered a little bit, ‘that’s adorable’ I thought. He excused himself from them and made his way towards the counter, still with a cheeky smile on his face.

Yang Jeongin, my University’s celebrity crush. He’s famous in IG and well, in real life. I remember Jisung telling me while we’re sitting underneath a tree at our school, that he’s a trainee at a well known company. He also told me he’s a really nice person and even helped him with some materials he’s supposed to deliver to a class.   
I’m not the one to judge but he seemed like an okay person. I also know him because of his IG. I sometimes scroll through his feed because of the aesthetic photos. I’m kind of a sucker for that. 

Other than that, he’s a complete stranger in my life.

“Hi, there! What would you like?” I gave him a casual smile. His smile grew larger, making his eyes disappear. That’s cute. “Can I get a Medium Vanilla Frappe?” he reached out for his pocket, handing me his card. I typed in his order on the computer, “For sure! Anything else?” my hand tapped the desk, waiting for a follow up order. “U-um--”

“Yes?” I looked at him expectedly. He scratched his nape and scrunched his nose. “N-nothing. That’s all, thanks.” he covered his ears, which was weird but I put that aside and reached out for the freshly printed receipt. I handed it over to him along with his card and bowed. He bowed back and hesitantly made his way towards the table where his friends were. My eyes followed the back of his head, he really piqued my interest. He’s good looking and adorable at the same time. And there’s this soft aura around him that makes you want to protect him at all costs.

“Babe,” my attention was caught by Jisung who appeared right beside me. He kissed my cheek, “Ya! Han Jisung, you dingus! We’re working!” I slapped his shoulders. He cackled and ran towards the preparation area. My face broke into a smile as I shake my head. Jisung, you big idiot. I stayed in my position, watching Jisung make the frappe. After he was done, he approached me with a grin on his face. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. “What do you want, idiot?” he laughed. He’s used to being called names like that. “Serve this.” giving him a baffled look, I snickered. “That’s not my job, it’s yours.” he continued to give me a meaningful smile. Wiggling his eyebrows at the same time. He’s really one weird fella. 

“No.” I crossed my arms, trying to prove a point. “Well, your customer is waiting--” my arms fell and my head snapped towards Jeongin’s table. He was staring intensely at my position with a serious face. My head swung back to Jisung, his dirty smirk plastered on his face. Ugh. I took the tray he was holding and circled around the counter, but not before Jisung lightly tap my butt which made me yelp. “JISUNG!” I exclaimed in a hushed manner. He just chuckled and winked at me. 

He’s dead.

My feet led me towards Yang Jeongin’s table, his gaze never left me starting from when I was talking with Jisung. It made me feel a bit uncomfortable. But, I pushed that thought aside, thinking maybe he grew impatient because his order took too long. Momentarily, my feet stopped in front of him. Gently placing his order on the table, along with a few napkins. I bowed and turned my heel, but a hand grasped my left wrist.

My eyes trailed towards the hand, clinging onto my wrist. I looked at the owner. It was one of Yang Jeongin’s friends. He was overwhelmingly good looking. I blushed a bit, I couldn’t help it. The beauty mark underneath his left eye made him more attractive. He gave me an eye smile, “Hey, Mira.” god, do all of his friends look this good? Clearing my throat, I gave him a casual smile, “What can I help you with?” he chuckled. Looking down on his hand, he slowly moved it from my wrist to grasping my hand, using his thumb to massage the top of it. My eyes went wide and I could feel all the blood rushing to my face. He looked up and gave me a cocky smile. His lips slowly approaching our connected hands. But before he could do so, Jisung appeared behind me and pulled me away from their table. 

“I’m sorry, SIR. But she needs to go back to work.” putting emphasis on the word “Sir” Jisung looked at me. “Right babe?” still confused, I simply nodded and he led us back to the counter. After cooling down a bit, Jisung handed me a glass of water. A smug look on his face almost made me laugh.

“Tch, I really don’t like that guy. Hwang Hyunjin.” the mere mention of the name made me blush again. Hwang Hyunjin, from what I heard he was also a trainee, I’m not sure if it was the same company as Yang Jeongin. But he’s famous in the Dance Department. I often see him at the gates, early in the morning when no one else is in school yet. I listed him as one hard-working guy. Putting my hands on both my cheeks, I giggled. “That’s Hwang Hyunjin? Wow--” I looked at the distance and giggled again. “He’s so handsome.”

Jisung puffed out air, which made me look at him and break into cackles. He stomped his feet and pouted. “I’m much more handsome than him, Mira!” throwing a laughing fit, Jisung left and went inside the kitchen again. After a few minutes, I wiped a few tears that escaped my eyes and slowly peered over the counter.

They were gone. It was disappointing but I shrugged it off and went towards their table to clean. I picked up a few pieces of napkin and receipts with doodles on them, then wiped the table with a clean cloth. And continued on with my work.

\---

“JISUNG YOU IDIOT, I TOLD YOU TO SET THE ALARM!!!” my hands fumbled for my phone inside my pocket, checking the time. I clicked my tongue and slid the phone back in. Sprinting towards our room I slammed it open, not minding the half naked half asleep Jisung who’s rummaging through his closet. I went inside the bathroom and checked my appearance. “JISUNG HURRY UP, WE’RE 10 MINUTES LATE.” 

This was a daily scenario in our apartment. Both our parents agreed on us living together, because they trust me and Jisung. The money we get from the cafe is what we use as rent, while our parents simultaneously buy us groceries and other necessities. 

Dashing back inside the bedroom, I saw Jisung all dressed up and struggling to wear his coat. This dumbass. I went to his back and fixed the coat for him. After that, we both reached out for our bags and darted outside our apartment. Jisung made sure the door was locked before joining me in front of the lift. “Moron.” I muttered. “Blockhead.” he replied. “Nincompoop.” I retorted. The elevator ride consisted of us throwing insults towards each other before holding hands and walking out the building.

The cold breeze made as walk much more closer together, both our free hands inside our coat pockets. While to intertwined ones are snuggled safely inside his pocket. Puffing out smoke, we carefully sprinted towards the gates. Once we entered the campus, we were welcomed by Yang Jeongin and his crew. All of them looking divine in their winter clothes. I was gaping too much, I didn’t notice Jisung dragging me past them. But we were stopped by none other than Hwang Hyunjin himself.

“Woah there,” his smirk appeared, making me more red than usual. Jisung’s grip on my hand tightened, making me look at him. Ah, he hates this guy. “Hey.” to make things easier, I greeted him and pulled Jisung out of the scene. A tug on Jisung’s arm made us both stop and look to their direction. It was Yang Jeongin. Jisung’s face softened but the grip on his hand didn’t. It was cold and we’re both running late for classes. I spoke up making them all look at me. “Hey, sorry but we’re running late and---” one of his friends cut me off. “Classes are suspended, there will be a blizzard later so they cancelled all classes for the whole day.” after hearing his statement I sighed, all that arguing earlier for nothing. I bowed at him and said thanks. “I’m Kim Woojin,” he gave me a smile, his two front teeth protruded a little bit but it suited him. 

“This is Lee Felix, Seo Changbin, Yang Jeongin and well you already met Hwang Hyunjin.” he continued to introduce his friends. I just nodded. This is weird, we’re out here in the cold open doing introductions. Jisung remained silent. “Hello!” I just greeted them with a smile and squeezed Jisung’s hand making him glance at me. “Let’s go home, Jisung.” he nodded and we proceeded to walk back. However, the boys stopped us again.

“You guys live together?” Felix’s deep voice alarmed me. His voice doesn’t match his fairy like visuals. “Yeah, since high school.” the fact shocked them. “Why?” Jeongin spoke this time. I looked at him. “Um, because we do.” not really knowing if I answered it correctly, he just nodded and looked at his feet. We stood there in the sea of snow for a few seconds before Woojin spoke up. “Can we go hang out with you guys?” his sudden request surprised all of us. His friends started to ramble about how embarrassing it was and why would Woojin say that. But Jisung spoke up for the first time making all of us look at him, “It’s cool, I guess.” my eyes widened at his words. I pulled him to the side, making sure the others don’t hear us. “Idiot, what are you thinking? Don’t you hate Hyunjin?” 

“I do, but his friends are coming along so it will be bearable. And also, I want you to get together with Jeongin.” his words echoed inside my head. Not waiting for me to recover, Jisung turned to them and told them to follow us. He went back to my side and tugged my hand, putting it back inside his pocket. I cannot do anything else but let him drag me. Get me together with Yang Jeongin?

\---

All seven of us arrived at our apartment. “Wow, this place is big for two people.” Changbin exclaimed as he removes his shoes. I have discovered that him and Felix have been dating for about a year now. While Woojin’s boyfriend, Bangchan is in Australia for vacation along with Felix’s cousin, Minho. “How many bedrooms does this have?” Felix asked, as we all sit down in the living room. Jisung left for the kitchen to make something hot. “It has 3, but we sleep in one room together. We made the other room our studio and the other one is just an empty space.” Felix nodded in awe, continuing to scan the place.

We talked there for a while, Hyunjin leading the conversation. Jisung arrived and we all started to get some fun. Jokes were thrown here and there. Jeongin on the other hand remained quiet, only speaking up when his name was brought up. He just observed us with a smile on his face.

2 mugs and 3 bags of cookies later, Felix and Changbin were now asleep on the bean bag, curled up against each other. Woojin was at the empty room, video calling his boyfriend and Minho. Hyunjin and Jisung disappeared about 10 minutes ago. It was just me and Jeongin. 

I got up making him look up at me, “Oh, I’m just gonna go get a blanket for those two,” I said. Pointing at the two sleeping lovebirds. “You want one too?” he shyly nodded. I made my way towards our bedroom. Hearing Woojin laugh on my way there. I slowly opened the door--- “OMG!” I whispered in shock. Jisung and Hyunjin were making out on top of our bed, intense making out. Both of them lost inside their own world. A smile formed on my face as I gently closed the door. Laughing to myself as I get extra blankets at the studio room.

My smile never faded, I gingerly placed the blanket onto Felix and Changbin, making sure they’re all covered and warm before I sit down next to Jeongin. I handed him the blanket. “What’s with the smile?” he asked. I giggled. “Hyunjin and Jisung are making out in our room!” I whispered to him excitedly. He gave me a bright smile. “Finally!” my laugh subsided and I gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?” he stood up, my eyes followed him. He sat down the sofa and spread the blanket on his lap. “They had this sexual tension ever since Hyunjin threw a snowball on his head. Hyunjin liked him the day Jisung entered University, but he was convinced that he didn’t had a shot with him because he thought you--” he pointed at me, and patted the empty space beside him. My eyes darted back and forth to him and his hand. The topic hypnotized me and before I knew it, we were both snuggled into each other with a blanket on top of us. Both my hands on his chest, feet intertwined against his. Jeongin’s right arm circled my back, hand resting on my waist, while his free one pulled me closer to him.

“Because he thought you guys were a couple.” he told me about the day Hyunjin wanted to confess to Jisung even though he thought we were a thing. But he backed out when he saw me and Jisung walking hand in hand at the school cafeteria. “Even so, eventually he found out just earlier that you two were merely childhood best friends and skinship was the thing you both enjoyed with each other.” he finished his story and started stroking my hair. Our current situation dawned on me, and made me whimper against his chest. He chuckled, the vibrations sending butterflies towards my stomach. “What’s the matter?” I slowly looked up to him. Taking in all his features. We just met today. But it felt like I have known him all my life. His brown orbs locked onto mine, there was so much love inside them. “Jeongi---” his lips made me stop. I was taken aback, but the warmth of his breath and the tenderness of his kiss caused my whole body to melt. Gradually, my eyes started to close and I just surrendered myself to him. The kiss turned from just our lips touching to aggressive mouthfuls of each other. Gasping for air we both broke away from the kiss, but our foreheads stuck to each other. My eyes found his and his eyes found mine. Breathing against each other, we just sat there. Tangled against each other. Physically and emotionally.

“I-I don’t know how to start but, I like you Mira. I liked you ever since you entered University.” he stopped, trying to find words inside my eyes. He brought his hand to my face, cupping my left cheek. I leaned into his touch and gave him a smile. “I teased Hyunjin because he believed in Love at First Sight when he saw Jisung, but..” his voice trailed off. I smiled again, not breaking eye contact. “But you yourself fell in love with me at first sight?” finishing his sentence, tears started rolling down his cheeks. And by then, I was also crying in joy.

“I knew I liked you the first time I saw your Instagram picture where you were standing in front of our cafe. I was in denial back then, well up until a few hours ago. But now,” I held his face. “Now, I know. I love you with all my heart, Yang Jeongin.”

The sound of cheers made us aware of our surroundings. We found Woojin smiling widely as he shouted, while holding his phone screen facing us, a blonde haired guy (which I assume was Bangchan) and a chiseled one (Minho, duh) was watching us, hands against their mouths. Felix and Changbin who was 2 meters away from us, was now wide awake and cheering loudly while clapping. 

“Christ, Yang Jeongin you finally did it you coward.” Changbin teased. We all laughed. Loud thuds and footsteps were heard before Jisung and Hyunjin appeared out of nowhere, with messy post make out hair and disgruntled clothes. They both looked puzzled. “WHAT--WHAT HAPPENED?” loud cackles erupted around the house, confusing them both. Woojin pointed our hands making Jisung open his mouth in shock before tackling Hyunjin with a hug. “OMG THEY’RE FINALLY TOGETHER!!!” Hyunjin was also laughing and congratulating us while trying to balance himself. He also mentioned something about making Jeongin jealous at the cafe, but he never realized he hit 2 birds with one stone because Jisung was also jealous and that led to them making out in our bedroom. The statement earned him a punch on the shoulder by a very red Jisung. 

He also mentioned something about writing Jeongin’s number on the receipt, but I told him I didn’t look at it and just threw it away. He said it was a bummer but nonetheless, everything worked out well in the end. We broke into laughter again.

Tears falling onto our laps, bright smiles never leaving our faces, hands laced onto each other. Jeongin and I focused again onto ourselves, gazing into each others eyes. My question was answered, all I needed was LOVE. Once again our lips connected, the room was again filled with loud cheers and claps. We broke away from each other and last words made my heart burst...

“I love you too, Mira.”


End file.
